


[COMIC SERIES] A series of unpredicted events

by petitecreame



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fan Comics, Grumpy Old Men, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitecreame/pseuds/petitecreame
Summary: Overwatch is full of people. Each with their own crosses to bare.(A collection of short comic strips on various subjects)





	1. Doin' God's work

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting here so forgive me if I do anything wrong.  
> All my comics are mature just to cover any bases.
> 
> TW: Religious imagery, slight McReyes influence.  
> Inspired by a prompt on twitter about Jesse being baptised when joining Blackwatch.

 

 

Finally a purpose, looking at the wolf with a starved look.

He was one of them now, one of them...


	2. No Honour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News at 6: Old grumpy man gets roasted by older gumpier man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote inspired from a line in Mass Effect.

 

Honour of a warrior, Honor of a soldier.

End of the day, it doesn't fucking matter.


	3. First human kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human causalities in a robot war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood

 

Do your duty solider.


	4. These kids shouldn't even go to war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payload secured but at what cost.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They took a shower, had a debrief with Winston and then proceeded to stream games and music until dinner time.


	5. The Thousand Mile Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you stare long enough at nothing, it all comes flooding back.  
> TW: blood

  
  
  
  
  
Sometimes he'll try to block it out, sometimes he thinks he saves him. Other times he wished he died there.


	6. Betrayal is the only truth that sticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the smallest glimpse of blue and gold can make it flood back  
> TW: Blood

This pain? This is what you get for falling in love with him.  
He used you, after all.


	7. Waiting for extraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She can't stand the sound of empty rain.

 

He never talks about himself. She knows everything about him. But not how he thinks, how he  _feels_.  
The soft rasping as the rain hits the tin roof nerves her. "You ever been burned, that after-sting?"  
"Sure,"  
"Imagine feeling that every time you breathe, everywhere. Thick clotting sludge in your throat like you're about to drown..."

Sombra shuddered, she convinced herself it was just from the rain.


	8. Past fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were kings, who built their castles on sand.

 

You  _stupid_ man. How young and foolish you were.  
Look how your kingdom has crumbled around you.


	9. Quietness is his companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh how you turn in on yourself.

Refusal to readjust.  
What if he receded his mindset back to when he was in SEP. Just cold and kept to himself. There’s no golden boy to open him up.  
No one knows him, no one cares for him. It’s better to be alone now anyway.  
He has a lot to think about these days, that passes the time.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I love that Reaper in French (faucheur) is basically the equivalent of "to mow down/ harvestman" in farm terms which makes the whole thing about gardening amusing to me)


End file.
